Exsanguination or major blood loss has been shown to be the major leading cause of death on the battlefield and directly correlates to major trauma in the civilian sector. Throughout history, tourniquets have been shown to save lives. Several large studies have confirmed the lifesaving benefit and low incidence of complications from pre-hospital use of tourniquets in combat casualties. Furthermore, the civilian Emergency Medical Services have adopted this opinion as well. Tourniquets are frequently used early in the care of trauma casualties because of the immediate lifesaving intervention capability and the speed with which they can be applied. Moreover, tourniquets are the standard of care for the temporary control of life-threatening extremity hemorrhage during the Care Under Fire (CUF) phase of the Tactical Combat Casualty Care (TCCC) in accordance with the Committee for Tactical Combat Casualty Care (CoTCCC) guidelines. These guidelines are becoming the standard of care for treatment of massive hemorrhage across the spectrum of pre-hospital care worldwide.
Due to the nature of traumatic amputation and dismemberment, there is a requirement for application of an emergency tourniquet to be operated by one hand. For a device to be truly operable by only one hand, it must be capable of being placed on an extremity, upper or lower, without having to perform fine motor skill functions. In general, tourniquet operation should not require the use of fine motor skills, regardless of the one-handed operability requirement, because tourniquets are generally only used during periods of extreme duress (i.e., when it is difficult or impossible to expect the use of fine motor skills).
Traditionally, tourniquets were nothing more than a general section of cloth material, usually a cravat, and a stick or dowel used as a windless. The general concept was to tighten the cloth material, reducing the circumference (diameter) of the cloth material against the extremity soft tissue, creating circumferential pressure sufficient enough to occlude blood flow. These make-shift tourniquets were often applied with too much pressure and caused neurovascular damage in limbs. Although the patient's life and limb were saved, the affected limb was permanently damaged. Therefore, a pre-fabricated tourniquet designed for consistent, even circumferential pressure is ideal for emergency use.
There are many situations in which a tourniquet can save a life other than in military applications. Some recreational activities can be inherently dangerous and can cause severe injury requiring the use of such an emergency device, especially in a remote setting. Primary examples of this are camping, rock climbing, hiking, boating, etc. Footprint size and weight are always a consideration in such settings since the individual user is required to carry the device in a backpack. Therefore, a ruggedized pre-fabricated tourniquet made of the strong and light material would be best-suited for the end-user. Such a tourniquet would provide for efficient transportation and effective, life-saving utilization.
Thus, there is a need for a pre-fabricated tourniquet that is easy to apply, that ensures consistent and even circumferential pressure, that is light weight, that provides standard life saving operation, and that can be utilized in any setting or situation.